In LTE standards, control parameters of basic working point of uplink power include an uplink power reference value PO_PUSCH (P0) and a path loss compensation factor α, which are also called as open-loop control parameters for the reason that the basic working point does not depend on dynamic measurement feedback of users. Control parameters of dynamic offset include a control factor related to transmission format and a direct control factor, which are also called as closed-loop control parameters for the reason that their specific values depend on the dynamic measurement feedback from a single user. The control parameter PO_PUSCH of basic working point is classified into a cell-level parameter Pcell_specific and a user-level parameter PUE_specific, where the cell-level parameter is a uniform parameter for the whole cell, and the user-level parameter is for a single user to compensate for system deviation or measurement error of the user. From an application perspective, the basic working point parameter may be used to optimize a long-term performance at cell level or network level, and the dynamic offset parameter may be used to optimize short-term performance for a single user.
In conventional technology, a correction value POffset (ΔPL) for PO_PUSCH is determined based on the path loss of a single UE with respect to a serving cell (Serving Cell) and a victim cell (Victim Cell), to optimize the parameter PO_PUSCH and improve the throughput at cell edge. However, in this manner the optimization is mainly applied on the uplink power control parameter PUE_specific for the single user, and the cell-level parameter Pcell_specific and the path loss compensation factor α are not optimized, thus the long-term performance at cell level or network level is not optimized.